


The Impossible Foe

by thecat_13145



Series: Don Eppes, Agent of SHIELD [10]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Numb3rs
Genre: Gen, Grant Ward Isn't Hydra, Hydra (Marvel), I Believe in Jasper Sitwell, Jasper Sitwell is Not Hydra, Nick Fury Knows All
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury has plans. They're Insane and Impossible. That's SHIELD for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Recuit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Blind Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421501) by [thecat_13145](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145). 



> So I last updated this series before Captain America Winter Soldier and the revelations about Grant Ward in Agents of SHIELD.  
> I felt I couldn't continue and so abandoned it. Then I started writing the idea of Grant Ward being undercover with Hydra and found out about the idea that Sitwell was and this came back. I'm running with it for now, though order of Chapters may change

“If you’ve got something to say Eppes, say it.” Fury observed. Ward had being released. Back to Garret to face a beating, if the kid was lucky, but that was a gamble they had to take. Eppes had being chewing on a piece of gum for the last hour, so hard that Fury was slightly surprised the agent wasn’t spitting teeth out.

“I don’t understand.” Eppes leaned back. “We know Garret dirty. We’ve got enough to get him thrown in the Fridge about half a dozen times before we found the kid. With the kid…”He shook his head. “I just don’t understand why we’re not getting rid of him and the others. Why we’re leaving them alone.”

Fury chortled. “Does the FBI always go after the bad guys immediately Agent Eppes?”

Eppes snorted. “No sir, sometimes you leave the small fish alone so that they lead you to the bigger fish.” He glanced at Coulson. “But there’s bad guys and there’s bad guys.”

“And there’s big fish and big fish.” He said seriously. “There’s something going on here. A pattern. We wants to know what the pattern is, whose at the Centre.” He reached down and picked up some papers. “Garret is a big fish. No denying that, but he’s not the biggest fish in the pond.”

Eppes shook his head. “So what …we just wait and hope the kid leads us to the biggest fish?”

“Something like that.”

Eppes’ face told him he didn’t like that. “And what if this hypothetical biggest fish finds our little fish?”

Fury shrugged. “Your job to prevent that.”

He shoved a folder towards Eppes. “You found out about Garret. Your job to make sure we get the proof.”


	2. It's Personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garret should have known better than to make this personal

“It’s not conclusive, but it is pretty suggestive.” Sitwell slide the file across towards Fury, who didn’t even glance at it. Sitwell tried again.

“Sir, If Garret knows about Eppes_”

“He doesn’t.” Fury didn’t even look up.

“How can you be so sure?”

Fury lifted another file up, so that Sitwell could see it’s title. “Eppes is an idiot.”

Sitwell disagreed. “He just wants to keep his team safe.”

“Garret was abusing Ward long before we got involved. Heck, it’s being happening since before Garret got involved. He’s handling it.”

Sitwell couldn’t argue with that. “Does Eppes know?”

“I didn’t tell him.”

“But Garret will.”

Fury nodded. “Eppes is an idiot, but Garret is an even bigger idiot. Killing a guy’s mom,” He shook his head. “That makes it personal.”


	3. Strength is a weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant Ward is a thousand time stronger than Christian could ever be. Don understands this. He also knows it is not necessarily a good thing

“I didn’t…” Ward is staring at the screen, like he’s trying to process the sound. “I didn’t think…”

It’s on the tip of Don’s tongue to agree that yes, Grant didn’t think. Didn’t think that Christian had put so much time and effort into creating Senator Christian Ward, pushing Maynard down so deep that when confronted with the truth, it destroyed him. He shoves it down, because it’s not Ward he’s angry with.

Grant’s voice cut across his thoughts. “I just needed to know what was the truth was.” He glanced up at Don, “You know?”

Don nodded, because he can understand that. He wishes they could leave it. Ward has had a bad couple of weeks, even without the story that’s now making it across all the channels, but…

“Wheels up in five.” He said, gently touching Grant’s shoulder, trying to communicate how sorry he is about this. He didn’t agree with that part of Coulson’s plan. “Hydra’s seem “your work”, they’re impressed and set up a meeting.”

He holds the tablet with the details out. For a moment, there’s a flicker of pain, exhaustion and desperation across the young man’s face. But Grant Ward was a million times more strong than Christian could even imagine.

“Sir.” He replied, fingers closing around the tablet and studying the details.


	4. When you're going through Hell, Keep going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately after What They Become and After Captain America: Winter Soldier.

“Ward made contact.” Lily said, her head down as she examined his handiwork. “He said to tell you and Fury he’s taking compassion leave and screw you sir.”

Don frowned. “The last part’s you.”

“The sir isn’t.”

Evidentially she was satisfied with the bandage as she straightened up.

“Sitwell?”

“Dead.” She knows that, and he knows that she knows that, but some things, some bad things need someone else to say them out loud. 

“Brock?”

“Not a peep since New York. “

Lily snorted. “Well, we both know how to sort that out. Find the Winter Soldier, Find Brock. Fury?”

“In the wind.”

“Shit!”

He nodded slowly. “yeah.”

When Director Carter had pitched this to them, there had being 10 and it had being impossible. Now there’s just them and it’s still impossible.

“I’d better get out of here before your girlfriend’s back.” Her voice cuts across his thoughts, and her hand rests gently on his shoulder. “Take care Eppes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know later episodes in validate this, but allow for a delay in information being passed back to everyone. I'm working on it.


End file.
